


The Beast and the Harlot

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast, Lots of Sex, M/M, Other, Tentacles, magical things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SO MUCH SMUT.</p><p>Beauty and the beast, Johnlock smut style!</p><p>Shameless Smut, mostly PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter The First

John Watson was tired of his village. Full of men that only thought of fucking women, and women that only thought of being as full of cock as possible, there was no one to talk to, intellectually. It was hard to talk to someone even over a meal, because of how likely it was they had someone servicing them under the table. John, though, was different. He preferred to read books, and go hunting, and never gave women a second glance. This led, of course, to rumors he was gay, which he never confirmed, mostly due to the fact the village was so full of men and women obviously fucking each other there were no men for him to try anything with that weren't otherwise occupied. 

So it was that john decided to go hunting more and more often, so at the very least, he wouldn't have to watch them all going at it. He ventured further and further into the woods, and often he'd be out for weeks at a time. This trip, he had gone farther than he ever had before, almost a month's journey away. That was when he came across it, the huge, silent, dark castle. It was beautiful and terrifying, and seemed a perfect place to take a vacation in. It looked quiet, and quite sex free. Or at least women free, he amended as he noticed the large variety of nude -and erect- male statues. Just the place for him, so long as the lord, prince, king, whatever, whoever ran it let him stay. Boldly, he walked up to the door, knocking loudly, only to have it open for him all by itself. As he looked around, he realized there wasn't a soul there.

"hello?" he called out, more than slightly confused. Only then did he begin to hear something, something very male. Moans and groans, and two voices, as if two men were going at it just around the corner. He followed those sounds, at last coming to a great hall where they seemed to be coming from. But he could see nothing, it was empty. Well, other than the table and chairs and feast laid out on the table, it was empty. But the food looked inviting, and John was getting hungry, not to mention hard, though that had to do with the way the voices were getting louder, as if about to orgasm. 

As he drew near, one of the chairs drew back as if to let him sit. That was when he noticed something very odd. There, carved into the seat of the chair, was a dildo. He hesitated, and in that moment the voices climaxed, and then seemed to notice him. "oh. We have a guest. A guest! A male guest. Who... Oh dear, he'll never be seated. Not like that. We'd best help him." then there were hands over him, everywhere over him, and they were tugging off his clothing, which was strange enough, but then he could swear there were slicked fingers pressing into his ass, preparing him. "oh." he managed to say as he realized what it was, exactly, they were doing. Preparing him to sit down. On the chair. With the dildo in his ass. He had to bite back a moan thinking about it. Or maybe had to bite it back because of the thing that felt more like a tongue than fingers in his ass.

"um. I-i think i'm ready to sit down now?" his voice was shaking, but the hands left him now. And mouths. At least, they stopped stimulating him and instead took him over and helped him sit comfortably. The carved wood felt good inside him, warm, and he could almost swear he could feel it throbbing, though surely that was pure imagination on his part. 

Then he was too distracted by the meal to concentrate on his ass, though while he ate, he could almost swear the invisible hands were doing more than serve him. There was also the napkin on his lap, that was softly stroking his cock of its own volition, there was no feel of fingers pressing against it. He gave a soft moan as he finished the meal. His chair was definitely moving inside him, and there was something holding down his hips so he couldn't get away. Not to mention the device around his cock. He knew it hadn't been there before, knew he had been erect, but now there was a cage around it, keeping it from becoming fully hard, and that made the fucking feel even better, knowing he could relax into it, be fucked as hard as the chair wanted, and he wouldn't cum. 

"Look at how hard he takes it." the voices murmured, more than just the two men, a chorus of voices, male and female alike. "he could be the one." "i'll bet the master will like him." master. That sounded promising to john, very promising. And then the chair was cumming in his ass, that had to be it, he wouldn't mistake that feel. But as he was lifted off, he realized it had been more of the slick lube that had been there before, that he had been filled in preparation of more fucking. God that felt good, even if he was having a hard time walking, but that would pass, surely. He had no idea where he was being led, only that he hoped it would be somewhere he could have something else fuck him. He felt so slick, and the slickness was dripping down his legs, and over his balls, and he wished there was something to relieve this growing urge to be fucked.

Finally, they reached a new room, a bathing room, only it was clear that those bathing were not supposed to do the work. A large tub, floating tools waiting to clean him, gesturing him into the steaming water. Well, he was tired, dirty and sore, he might as well, he thought as he climbed in, only to have his legs immediately spread as something in the water penetrated him. It was long, and thick, and very nimble inside him. He tried to look down to see what it was in the water, but there were too many things cleaning him, too many bubbles crowding the surface. All he could do was sit and enjoy the feel. But soon he realized his ass wasn't the only thing it wanted to fill, whatever it was. A smaller version of it, from what he could feel, was making its way into the slit of his cock, gently filling him there, making full use of its flexability to penetrate far deeper inside him than he thought possible. And it still felt so good, feeling things he didn't know he could, he would almost swear it was caressing his balls from the inside.

He thought that was a strange feeling, but then the thing was cuming, filling his ass as it continued to fuck him, and filling his... He didn't know what it was called, but as the smaller thing withdrew, he could feel whatever it was seeping out of his cock like precum. 

"woah." he said, quite breathless as the invisible hands helped him stand, his body clean and pleasantly fucked. 

"it gave him the full treatment!" came surprised voices. "and look at his face, he liked it." "he must be the one." "that or he's close enough we man all get a chance at him." "i hope so, I really do." the voices sounded familiar, but John couldn't place them. He felt he should know names, but he didn't. He pushed the thought out of his mind. It wasn't important, not while they were leading him away, toward some new, exciting place. Everywhere was exciting in this castle. But the hands were more subdued as he was led along now. They rubbed his neck and shoulders as if to calm him down, and it was working, he could feel himself relaxing, growing tired, yawning even, which was echoed by a number of his now much smaller entourage. They brought him to a room, a gorgeous bedroom. It held a four poster bed with built in restraints and that looked like the softest sheets and blankets and pillows he had ever seen. They were turned up, inviting him to law down, which he did, drifting off to sleep at once, surrounded by the soft warm bedding.

A week later, John had a routine for his days in the castle. Breakfast would be in bed, then he went for a walk through the garden before coming back indoors and spending an hour or two reading in the library. Then he'd have lunch, and his afternoons were spent being fucked by various things throughout the castle. And never was he permitted to cum. Not that he minded. He got just as much pleasure, if not more, from the way his body was constantly being used. it was as if he were being tested, or prepared, though he still didn't understand the criptic comments about the master of the castle, who he still hadn't met. He wanted to, though. John had a feeling he would be the ultimate test. Or possibly the one to break him. But no matter, so long as he was a man. A man's cock he could take. But there were portraits of a wicked beast with a beastly cock, and that was something john wasn't sure he could take, even with the various things his body was put through, and the chairs with increasingly large carved cocks that he got fucked with after his evening meal.

Nine days after starting his stay at the castle, john caught the first glimpse of the master. It was while reading books on medicine in the library one morning. He only saw the shadow, the other man stayed out of sight as he spoke.

"A doctor, though you've had little professional training. More likely you were trained as a field surgeon during the war, which is why you are a hunter by trade. You're a steady hand with a gun, and a man who rather likes solitude. And likes being educated. Even more than you like being fucked, which is quite a bit. Your ass is always eager to be filled, but your town was filled with women, sluts mostly, who would do anything for cock, and you couldn't stand it. You like people offering to sleep with you, you're too proud to beg like them. Not to mention you'd rather have a partner you could have a good conversation with. I'll join you for dinner. Then you can test my conversation skills, though my knowledge is far broader than my ability to hold petty conversation." with that, the other had left, and john was amazed. Never before had someone read him so well, never had anyone known so much. Sure, some things would be easy for anyone who had watched him the part week, but others, like the bit about his town, that was something he couldn't wait to hear how the other knew.

Dinner couldn't come fast enough. John was sitting on his bed, naked, preparing himself for the dinner, wishing for the first time that he had no chastity belt, that he could touch himself. He let his fingers go deep, moaning as they grazed his prostate, and angled himself so he could press that spot, and let waves of pleasure roll through his body. He hungered for lips against his, for a cock in his ass. He needed something more, hands caressing him, and a body to stroke as well. That was what had been missing here at the castle, someone to do more than have sex with. The master had been right, john did prefer intelligent men, men he could have a good conversation with. Someone he could fall in love with.

The bell rang, a sign that it was time for dinner, so john wiped off his hands and made his way to the dining hall. He was nude, as had become his custom, and aching from the thought of what was in store for him the rest of the night. For the second time since coming to the castle, he wished he didn't have the restraining device. He was desperately wanting to cum.

As usual, the invisible hands made sure he was well prepared before lowering him onto the chair chosen for tonight. Unlike usual, though, there was a visible figure in the dark, glistening eyes watching john, or so it seemed to him. 

"i see you have become used to the castle. You do not protest it when it takes its pleasure from you." it was the same voice from earlier, and that made john smile, though the words caused him to blush, even as he felt the hard wood begin to move inside him. 

"It is the castle that chose to fuck me?" he asked, curious as to what the other meant, though he couldn't deny he was enjoying letting his body be used as it hadn't for years. 

"Yes. The castle doesn't force itself upon all who come here. Only those it deems worthy of training. All that you are doing, I have done also, though it took longer for me to be as comfortable as you, even with help." there was scorn in that voice, as if the master didn't think much of the help. "now, though, I have magic of my own, and have learned to master other things. Because the castle has one flaw with its magic. It cannot allow anyone release." 

John nodded, this was a fact he knew all too well. The voice grew darker, as if tinged with something else, something more than lust or longing. A yearning for something nearly forgotten, that was the feeling john got from this new tone as the master continued to speak. "no one here is allowed to reach release without a partner. You may long for it, you may try to reach it by yourself, but the castle will intervene, letting you be brought close but never reaching it. Many have come and just as many have left once they realized I was the only companion to be had here. For there is one more rule. You must be willing to bind yourself totally to your partner, making them the only one that will ever bring you pleasure for the rest of your life." there was sadness as the master ended his speech, as if he expected john to up and run. 

"You say that many have come here before me, and all left this house of pleasure rather than be bound to you. Why?"

"Fear. And disgust, but mostly fear."

John thought on this, on the way the master stayed hidden in shadows, the way he could feel in his gut this man already knew half a dozen ways he'd enjoy being pleasure. And, more than that, knew all of the dark secrets from john's past. He could understand being afraid of that, not to mention his growing suspicion of who the master was. Someone who hid in shadows, someone under a spell. John licked his lips before turning to his dinner. It was a terrifying thought, but his conversation partner the beast he had seen. But no move had been made to take advantage of him, he thought over this day together, training could prepare him for that. Lots and lots of training. In that moment, he knew he'd made up his mind, even if this "master" didn't know it yet. He would do everything in his power for this brilliant man, who brought intelligent conversation to John's life for the first time since the war.


	2. Chapter 2

Days passed for John, days of being stretched, being used, being prepared by the castle, days spent in pleasure without release, days spent in conversation with the man in the shadows. Those conversations were what made it all bearable. Sharing tales of far off places, sharing knowledge of trees, or plants and poisons. The deep voice rolling through him made the lack of orgasm fade from his mind. 

It was a new type of ecstasy, his ass being filled, sometimes even by more than one dildo, all while the Master spoke to him of little things, of life, of death, of magic and mysteries. His body was denied, but his mind, his mind was set free. It was more than an orgasm, the way the words he was hearing and listening to lost all meaning. It was more than anything he had ever felt before. He cried out, then, feeling his body used while his mind soared, nearly a month after he first spoke with the Master.

“John? John are you alright?” There was the deep voice, softened with worry, and hands, real humanoid hands, with warmth and skin and fur- John kept his eyes shut, breath shuddering as he realized who it was that must be kneeling next to him, as he realized whose hands were stroking over his body in ways that set his nerves on fire.

He didn't answer straight away, instead he dared tempt fate, reaching a hand to stroke the Master's face, moaning as his fingers stroked over a furred cheek. “Kiss me.” he murmured, back arching to raise his body into the warm hands exploring him.

The lips were softer than he expected, the bone structure far more like a human than he had been expecting. The kiss was fevered, desperate, and soon John felt more than just hands on his body, more than just the lips pressed against his own. A cock, hard, live, pulsing against his stomach, and huge. He could feel the thickness as the Master rutted against him, and he knew he wasn't ready, not yet, not enough it wouldn't hurt. But as his fingers gripped the fur running down the man's back, he found he didn't care.

“Your name.” he broke the kiss to murmur the request. “Please, tell me your name.” 

“Sherlock.” came the answer, choked with desire before the Master-Sherlock's lips were on his once more in a devouring kiss. 

“Sherlock-” he groaned, legs spreading as he pressed up against him. His eyes opened to look into a pair of eyes that were as gray as the sky in May. “Make love to me.” he whispered with reverence. “Fuck me, own me, consume me, please. I want to own you in any way I can, to claim you for mine. Please say yes. Please let me.”

“Oh.” Sherlock's body stilled for a moment on top of him. “John, are you sure?”

“Of course I am.”

“But there's no going back. This isn't some fairy tale. There are no second chances. If you choose this, you'll be bound to me, and me to you. We won't have a choice.”

“Are you saying no?” John's hands stroked down Sherlock's back as they spoke. “Because I've spent a month thinking about it, and you're the type of man I dreamed of spending the rest of my life with. Brilliant, adventurous, and fucking sexy to boot.”

Sherlock laughed a little at that, leaning in to press a soft kiss to John's lips. “I never thought there would be anyone who would accept me like you do. Hell, I'd given up on anyone coming here that I'd want to talk to, that I'd want to touch.” 

Their lips met again in a soft, exploratory kiss, hands caressing bodies without the fervor of their first, passionate embrace. Magical bonds fell away without them even noticing, the change in their positions natural as Sherlock knelt between John's quivering thighs, throbbing member gently pressing into him before they were both fully aware of what was going on.

Neither felt it at hands tugged at hair, as fingers gripped hips hard enough to bruise. John didn't notice when Sherlock's teeth locked on his shoulder, Sherlock was oblivious to the moment when John's nails were no longer met by a barrier of fur and instead dug deep into his skin.

They were beyond the kiss, beyond the carnal urges that coursed through their bodies in a dance many people had danced before. They were lost in a world, perhaps somewhere between this and the next, where their souls found each other. They left their mark on each other, more intimate than the bruises that would color their bodies when they woke, more permanent than any tattoo or scar. In that moment, they were all-encompassing, they were everything.

Their minds came back to their bodies with a rush as the orgasms hit, John crying out as Sherlock filled him, Sherlock screaming as he felt John's tight grip around his knotting cock. It was the most intense they had ever felt them, and after months -years- being denied release, the moment they reached it together was pleasure to the nth degree.

“Sherlock?” John murmured later, still held protectively in the man's arms. 

“Hm?”

“How'd we get to a bed?”

Sherlock laughed, nuzzling John's neck. “”The same way I'm mostly human again.”

“Oh?”

“Magic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not the ending you may think it needs.
> 
> But this, this is the end that this fic deserves.


End file.
